Letting Go of a Love chapter1
by jd-anney
Summary: i still don't know how to make this uploading fic better so if anyone's willing to help, i swear you'll be my best friend for life. LOL! anyway, i just want you to check out this chapter 1 fic
1. Letting Go of a Love

Ok, so my first fic wasn't that great…although who said so otherwise should be worshipped ^_^, but still, I'd like to improve my hobby. Did I ever say that I love being challenged? I've been pretty tied up with schoolwork lately [and pretty tied up in being lazy, too] so that's why I haven't uploaded this story sooner. This fic isn't an SD but it's for one of my favorite couples----YUHI and CHIDORI!!!!!! So once again, I ask for your kindness [ahem!] and please write a review. I'd gladly appreciate it. To those who reviewed my first story, thanks a bunch!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Letting Go to Love_

            "Hang on, Chidori," he assured the little lady he was carrying. "We're near the exit." The girl tightened her grip on his neck and sighed. "I believe you," she whispered. 

            "That's right! And when we get back, I'll cook you anything you want. The sky's the limit!" he said a little brighter than usual. "Yuhi, it's getting colder," Chidori said. "It's just the tunnel," he said. "Not to worry, we'll be getting out soon."

            "Yuhi?"

            "Yeah?" Silence. 

            "I've always…" she started but a few moments have passed and still no continuation. "You've always what? Always what, Chidori?" he said urgently. She didn't answer. Panic shot up throughout his body and he quickly laid her down facing him. "Oi, Chidori! Oi!" he called. He shook her gently, trying to force a reaction from her but she just lay there - lifeless. He shook her like he was expecting her to wake from deep slumber. 

Then came the tears. They streamed down from his eyes – tears of unbelief and sadness.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "NNNOOOO!!!!" he cried and sat up straight from his bed. Yuhi raked his hair, feeling sweat on his forehead. "Damn," he muttered, frustrated. "It's that darn dream for 6 nights straight and I always end up waking in a cold sweat." Looking around the empty room, his mind skidded to a stop to something he's concluded ever since that sad day – Chidori's gone. 

            It's been a year and a half since her death and a year and a half seemed like a long time ago to other people- like Aya, Touya and Shota. "But not for me," he said to no one in particular. He laid back on his mattress, his hands under his head, thinking why it happened. _"If only I've been more careful," _he always tells himself._ It's gonna be one of those nights when the sun will come up and he won't get any sleep at all just thinking of Chidori. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Yuhi-kun, daijobou?" a female voice squeaked from his side. He turned to see a blonde young lady armed with a smile and a friendly face. 

            "What?" he said weakly. 

            "I was asking if you were all right?" she inquired. When he didn't reply, she shook her head and said, "Well, I've been here beside you talking for the last five minutes or so, when suddenly I noticed that you weren't even looking at me let alone listening to what I've been saying."

            He rested his chin on his hand and looked afar. "I was just thinking," he explained. "Sorry, Aya."

            "About Chidori," Aya commented. She didn't know what to say. She knows he's hurting and she knows how hard it is to lose someone you love dearly but he's gotta move on. He can't stay like this forever. "Yuhi, don't you think you should at least mellow in this whole situation? Even just a little bit? I mean, it's been a long time and I'm sure she wants you to move on. You've got to stop blaming yourself. Why, if she's still alive…" she reasoned out but Yuhi cut her off. 

            "But she's not!" he cried, his eyes like fire, brows furrowed. Suddenly, he stood up, toppling his chair over and walked away. 

            "Yuhi," she called after him, but he didn't stop. He just kept on walking away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, minna-san, how was it? So it was kinda lame but hey! I had to do something in my spare time. ^_^ anyway, forgive me for this short fic. I have already finished drafting chapter two and I'll just type it maybe a little later on. So, as usual, I'm asking you kind sirs and ladies for your review. Thanks in advance!!!  ---- jd_anney


	2. Letting Go of a Love chapter2

Hey people! How y'all doing? I haven't read any of the reviews for Letting Go of a Love chapter 1, if there are any, but I'm going to upload this anyway. Hope you'll like this second part. Please read and review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Why the hell did I do that?" he asked out loud. He sat on his sofa and looked at the ceiling. 

            He moved to an apartment a month after Chidori's death, saying that the Suzuma's place just held too many memories for him to be comfortable. But even now, in the supposed safety of his place, he still couldn't forget. He wouldn't actually. 

            "I feel like a wretch for doing that to Aya. It's not like me to throw a hissyfit just like that no matter how short a scene it was," he scolded himself. His trail of thought didn't stay long on Aya. 

            "If only Chidori wasn't a C Genomer then maybe none of this would've happened. Or maybe if I was there sooner or I was stronger, then I could've protected her."

                He kept on going, thinking on what he could've done or on what should've and shouldn't have happened. But he knew the truth and he's left to think and what might be happening right now if things were different. If only she was here…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Hey, Yuhi! Haven't changed much, eh?" Shota exclaimed after going inside Yuhi's apartment. 

            "Yeah, I guess so," the blonde answered. "Sit down. Want something to eat?"

            "No, thanks, I'm going back to my grandparents today," Shota told him. "I know," Yuhi said. "It's a good thing things are working out for you.

            "Can't say the same for you, though," the little boy slyly answered. Yuhi stared at him like he's grown a second head. But just for a few seconds. 

            "Just where are you getting at?"

            Shota looked at his hands on his lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was hesitant to say anything at first but decided to throw caution to the wind. "My sister," he started. "You're getting out of control thinking about what happened to her."

            The older guy suddenly went rigid and his profile clearly stated that all hell would break loose if Shota dare say another word. "You don't know what you're talking about, little boy," he warned. 

            "I may be a little boy but I'm not stupid," Shota exclaimed. "You're wasting your life and it's not doing anyone good. Not even Chidori."

            "You've forgotten all about her, have you?" Yuhi challenged. "You've forgotten how sweet and loving she was- sacrificing so much just to protect you and make you happy. You may have pushed her out of your life but not me! I'll never forget her!" he reasoned out. 

            "I didn't forget, Yuhi," explained Shota. "I just tried to move on because I know that's what my sister would want me to do."

            "Is that why you're here, Shota? To show me that you've turned your back against her just like everyone else? If that is so, then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Sorry, I can't escort you to the station," Yuhi curtly muttered and with that, he opened the door motioning for the boy to go. 

            Shota just shook his head, stood up, and left. "I can't do anything," he thought grimly. "It's all up to you now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Well? How was it? Kinda short right? And maybe a little lame but don't blame me! I'm only human! ^_^ Don't worry, I'll type in the last chapter and just a warning for you guys…I'm not very good in endings. Even my best friend says so! Tscha! Anyway, I'm still hoping that you'll review this. Take it easy on me, you guys.         ---jd_anney


	3. to let go

Hey everyone! How y'all doing? Well, as promised, here's the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long. ^_^ Anyway, thanks to everyone who sent their reviews! I'm gonna try to improve s'more. As with all my stories, I just hope you like this one. It's a little weak but I think it's ok. Just send in your reviews anytime! Thanks in advance!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuhi…Yuhi-kun, open your eyes."

That voice…it's all too familiar. Could it be…?

Yuhi opened his eyes and squinted due to the bright light. He shielded his eyes with his hand and tried to open them wider but to no avail. __

_I need to see her. I have to._ Instead, he whispered, "Who…are…you?"

"Don't you know me?" the voice answered. "And I thought I heard you say you'll never forget me."  
            "It can't be," Yuhi said incredulously. "You've come back!" he squinted yet again to see the one true person that could end all misery. A faint image appeared before him but it was all Yuhi needed to feel that joy and happiness once again. That wavy hair, that smile… "It is you!" he exclaimed. He desperately wanted to hold her but something was pulling him back. "Chidori," he sighed. Her name passed his lips like a prayer.

Chidori was face to face with him, only a few heartbeats away. But she didn't say anything. She just caressed Yuhi's cheek with her palm and looked at him lovingly. Yuhi reveled at the feel of her once more. The unknown restraint on him only encouraged him to talk until time would stop. He nuzzled her palm and gently said, "Chidori, what took you so long? Nevermind. You're here now and that's what counts." Suddenly she looked stern and quickly jerked her hand away. "You're still stubborn and though you know it you don't want to do anything about it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, completely clueless on where this conversation would lead to. 

"I do not live on your world anymore, Yuhi," she spoke softly. "I am nothing but a memory now." He shook his head vigorously. "How can you ask me to forget you and then fall into deep despair? I can't do it, Chidori! Can't you see that?" he explained. Chidori's eyes were soft and understanding knowing how great a deal to him her lost had been.

She cupped his face and forced him to look at her. "Listen to me, Yuhi. You were stronger then than what you show me now," encouraged Chidori.

"Because I had you then!" he reasoned out. "Back then I kept telling myself that you were just a pestering kid! That my feelings were for Aya! But in the back of my mind, I have always thought and felt differently."

She would've cried just then. Here he was, telling her that he loved her then but she just couldn't take him with her. There were things better than that. 

"Please, Chidori," he begged desperately. "I don't want this to end again. I love you too much. Let's make this a happy ending."

"Baka," she whispered, tender eyes looking at him. "Love doesn't' have a happy ending. It's because they never end and ours never did."

He was speechless for a moment too wrapped up in what she had said. _Ours never did… For the first time since her death he smiled straight from his heart. __I am an idiot, he thought. _It's gonna be hard but for her sake, I've got to try._ "Chidori," he started but Chidori placed a finger across his lips to silence him. "No need to apologize," she said. He looked at her quizzically, wondering how she knew. "I don't know how I knew it. I don't even know how I keep up with you," she said. "But I think it's maybe because we love each other," she simply stated. And he just had to agree with her. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well…? How was it? Told you it was kinda weak. Don't worry, it'll improve, or rather, I'll improve. Hehehehe…please be kind and write a review. Tell me about it, ok? Thanks again! 

            ---jd_anney


End file.
